


Lovable Human

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Developing Friendships, F/M, Far Future, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Furry, Interspecies Sex, Licking, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rimming, Tail Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After moving out of her mother's house, a woman go hunting for food so she could pay her mother back for the house. Once she spots a deer and gets ready to take it out a flash make her hit her first head shot, then she meet her first human that has warped to her planet out of nowhere with no clue on what she was or where he was. The woman takes the boy to his home and things start to get interesting as she returns to from her mom's house after her payment.





	Lovable Human

"We are getting low on meat honey.” My mom said. “Can you go hunt for some please?”

“Gladly mom.” I said as I ran to my bow and arrows.

“Please take your time with this honey.” She said. “I don't want you coming home just to pass out from exhaustion again. I’m not starving.”

“I know mom.” I said.

I turned to the door, but felt something grab my tail, making me hiss in pain as I looked at the person, then I saw it was my mom as she stared at my broken tail in worry.

“What happened?” She yelped.

“It’s just the tip mom.” I whined. “I’m fine.”

“That’s not what I asked.” She said.

“My last hunt’s mother trampled me as I didn't see her.” I said, making her worry worsen. “Why are moms always like this?” 

“I’m sorry honey.” My mom said with a smile. “Please be careful.”

My mom let me go and I walked outside.

“I can’t believe that actually worked.” I said.

“What worked?” My mom asked.

I yelped out as I ran a few feet as she startled me, but she grab me.

“I’m sorry.” She said with a giggle. “Tell me what you pulled on me.”

“I didn't pull anything on you.” I said. “I can’t believe you let me go from a single comment. Normally I have to bash you away with a broom to get you off my wounds.”

She giggled and let me go.

“I’ll do my best to not be like that anymore.” She said.

“I hope so, it’s getting so bad that I feel I might have to move out to get away from it.” I said. “I’m not a cub anymore mom.”

Her smile faded, then she sighed and grabbed some keys.

“Then you may.” She said. “Here is the key to the home that was for sale on the opposite side of town. It’s already furnished, keep half of the meat you find, if you find anything that is.”

I stared at her in worry.

“Now who’s the one that’s acting like a mother?” She asked with a smile. “I had a feeling you were getting ready to move out and I didn't want you to do that without a home to go to so I bought it for you. Now go be a mom elsewhere, literally if you can.”

I nodded as I smiled and grab the keys, then started to walk. Once I got to my house, I stared at it, then put my key in the door and saw it wasn't a fib to make me smile. I sighed as I didn't like making her do this to herself. I place the key in my pocket and walked into the forest. After an hour of walking, I spotted a deer, making me pull out an arrow from my quiver, then notch it to my bow. Once I was about to release it, A flash from behind me, making me release the arrow and hit the deer in the head.

“Wow, thanks who ever did that.” I said as I watched it go down. “I never got a head shot before.”

I looked back as I didn't hear any response and saw something on the ground.

“The hell is that?” I said as I crept to it.

Once I got to it, I saw it looked like a boy without fur, ears and a strange face. I reach down to touch him and saw he opened his eyes as he gasp for air, making me scream and run away.

“No don't run kitty.” He said.

“Kitty?” I said in confusion and looked at him

The creature was now standing and stood eye level. I felt my heart start to flutter in my chest as he kinda looked cute without any fur.

“What happened to your fur?” I asked. “More like what happened your face? Did a magic experiment go wrong?”

“I don't know about magic, but I think my science experiment did.” He said. “What are you? I never seen a cat stand on its hind legs before or use a bow. Tell me I’m not in the medieval era now.”

“I haven’t a clue on what you are talking about my cute pink thing.” I said, making him giggled.

“I’m a human and my name is Mick.” He said.

“Okay, whatever a human is.” I said, then his face filled with worry, making me whine.“Great, now you're going to be a mom with the worrying. I’m sorry Mick, I have some food to take home.”

I walked to my deer and grabbed it, then started to drag it.

“Jeez, you're strong for a cat.” He yelped.

“What’s a cat?” I asked. “I’m a Kesh.”

“Is that Japanese?” He asked.

“I don't even know what that is.” I said and walked passed him.

“Wait, can I come with you?” He asked. “I don’t know where I am.”

“I found that part out as you appeared out of nowhere.” I said. “What magic is that?”

“Magic isn't real.” He said.

“Really?” I asked, then snapped my fingers, making him fly to me.

“How in the world?” He yelped as he looked at himself in disbelief. "How do I not feel anything holding me?"

I grinned as I was going to have a lot of fun blowing his mind if he don't know magic yet, then I started walking to my house. Once I got there I reached for my keys.

“Oh good so it’s not medieval time.” Mick said with a sigh. “I’m not good on history class. How old are you? You sound fourteen like me.”

“Thanks for the compliment.” I said with a giggle. “I wish I was that old. I'm only three.”

“So you're thirty in cat years?” He asked as I opened the door.

“Whatever that is.” I said as I walked into the house.

I pulled the deer to the counter and turned to Mick, but I saw him standing at the front door staring at me.

“Well come in.” I said. “No need to be a stranger, take off those strange items and feel comfortable.”

He step in, then I started to cut my food. Once my half was cut up I looked at Mick.

“You like deer?” I asked as I saw him still wearing his things. “Take off your gear please. I want you comfortable and that stuff looks to be constricting.”

He stared at me nervously as his eyes studied all over me, then he sighed and pulled off his gear.

“What happen to all your fur?” I asked.

“Human’s aren’t like Kesh.” He said. “Can I keep my pants on?”

“What are pants?” I asked.

“Never mind.” He said with a nervous smile as he continue to take off his gear.

I felt my heart race as I saw his four and a half inch hard shaft, that make me bite my lip as I didn't realize he liked how I looked too. I saw his face fill with more nervousness as he saw me staring.

“Forgive me about that.” He said. “I’m not used to taking off my clothes in front of a girl.”

I looked at my mom’s half of the deer so he wouldn't flee from me.

“Well you can stay as long as you like.” I said. “I’ll be right back.”

I grabbed my mom’s half and put it in a bag, then carried it to my mom’s house. Once I got there, I opened the door to see my mom reading a book.

“Mom, what’s a human and what’s clothes?” I asked.

“What?” She said in confusion.

“Never mind.” I said as I saw she never heard of them too. “Here’s your share.”

I set the bag down and turned to leave.

“Wait, I can't take that from you for free now that you don't live with me.” She said

“Consider it as payment for the house.” I said as I walked out of the house.

“Okay.” She said.

Once I got to my house, Mick was cooking away and I saw his shaft wasn’t hard, but it was still poking out of its sheath. Mick looked at me, then he hid behind the stove as he saw my confusion, making me look at him.

“Do you want me to cover up?” He asked as he place the meat on a plate.

“No.” I said and walked to him, then saw all but two stakes was gone.

I walked to my fridge and opened it, but I saw the meat wasn’t there either.

“Did you eat all my meat?” I whined.

Micky walked to my dishwasher and opened it.

“That’s not my fridge.” I said with a smile. “This is.”

“I was wondering why it wasn’t cold.” He said with a nervous smile.

I grabbed the meat and put it in the fridge, then I looked back at him to see him staring at my tail in worry, making me sigh.

“I’m fine, I’ll heal in a few weeks.” I said.

“So it’s broken?” He asked.

“Yes.” I said.

I watched him go to his gear and pull out an item, then came to me. I stared at him as he grabbed for my tail, but I put my hands on him.

“What are you do…” I started to say, but stopped as his body felt nice on the touch.

I felt around some more, then I smiled as I liked the feeling of him. He smiled as his shaft started to grow, making me look at it, then look at his face too it was filled with nervousness now.

“Are you wishing to mate with me?” I asked.

his face worsened as I saw color fill it, then he grabbed my tail, making me whine as I grabbed his hands.

“It’s okay, It won't hurt.” He said.

“What is it?” I asked.

“A bone mender.” He said, then his face filled with disapproval. “I haven’t named it yet and that doesn't sound good enough for the name.”

“You’re an inventor?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said as he touch my tail with the item.

My tail started to glow where it touched, making me stare in fear, then my fur start to puff up as I started to pant in panic.

“No don’t fear it.” HE said as he grabbed me and hugged me.

I looked down as I felt his shaft touch me, then I looked at him and saw him staring at me nervously. I heard a snap from my tail, making me look at it and saw it was healed, then I looked back to his shaft and grabbed it, making him grunt. I looked at him and saw him staring out in shock.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m getting mixed messages here.” I shuddered in worry as I pulled away.

“It’s okay.” He said as he grabbed my hands and put them back on his shaft. “Your touch caught me off guard. I was expecting your hands to be rough and I was expecting them to be paws too when I first saw them.”

I stared at him, then started to stroke his shaft with both hands. He stare at me with nervousness, but no fear, then he kissed me, making me smile.

“Should we eat first?” I asked.

“That’s up to you.” He said.

I smiled and pushed him to my room, then shoved him to the bed, making him moan as he hit it.

“Wow, your bed is so soft.” He said, making me smile as I got in the bed with him, then got down to his shaft. 

He sat up and grabbed my face, then lifted up my lips, making me stare at him in confusion.

“Please don't scrape those sharp teeth on me.” He said.

“What.” I said in confusion.

“Never mind.” He said and laid down.

I stared at him, then went back down to his shaft and started to lick him, making him moan.

“Damn those barbs feel strange.” He moaned as I saw his body twitch from my licks.

“You don't have them?” I asked. “I noticed you don't have them on your dick too.”

“You’ll find out once your done with your licking.” He said. “Just don't make me raw like my cat does on my arm.”

“Show me now?” I said. “I don't like the discomfort in your face.”

He sat up and picked me up.

“Wow your really light.” He said.

I smiled as he moved my crotch to him. I stared at him as I saw he clearly had no idea on what he was doing. I giggled, making him look at me, then he pulled me down to his face and started licking me. I gasped as he felt great.

“So you know how to suck?” He asked.

“Yes.” I said. “I had to breastfeed on my mom when I was a cub.”

“Okay do that on my cock please.” Mick said.

I looked at his shaft and realized what he mean on not to scrape my teeth on him. I started to suckle on his shaft’s head, making him moan, then I started to purr from the sweet taste he was giving me.

“Wow, major difference from the licking.” He moaned. “I like this feeling.”

A few minutes later, he pushed me off, making me look at him.

“I see you have no clue on how humans work when it comes to sex.” He said. “What am I saying, I barely know myself. Do you mind if I just experiment on you?”

“I’m all yours, just don't turn me into something else.” I said.

“Not that kind of experiment.” He said with a giggle. “Get on all fours and put your ass up.”

I did as I was told and I felt him start to lick my backdoor, making me moan.

“Okay, that wasn’t expected.” I moaned, then I felt him push in, making me gasp. “Wow, I’m loving this.”

He giggled as I felt his finger push into my slit, making me moan again, then bury my face in my bed to muffle the moaning. A few minutes later, he sighed.

“I’m guessing you don't climax like humans do?” He said.

“I wouldn’t know.” I said. “I know nothing about mating myself.”

He took a deep breath, then grabbed my hips with a gentle massage. A second later he grabbed my tail and pulled it out of the way, then he push his shaft into my slit, making me gasp as he was so thick in me. 

“Wow your tight.” He moaned, making me smile. “I can’t believe I’m having sex with another species or having sex at all, since I'm a nerd to everyone on my planet.”

I felt him start thrusting in me, making me let out a purr as I wrapped my tail around him. He grab my tail and put it to his backdoor.

“Push in please.” He said. “I wonder if I will like that.”

I pushed in and he moaned.

“Yes, I like.” He moaned, making me start to push more of my tail in.

Once I got half of my three foot tail in him I felt his body clamp down on me as he moaned, then I felt him cum deep in me.

“Wow never in my life I thought being tail fucked would feel so great.” He said. “How does it feel in there and how did you navigate it so well? I didn't feel any pain, just pure pleasure.”

“I’m just doing what you told me to do.” I said. “Are we done?”

I looked at him as I didn’t hear a response to see him staring at me nervously.

“What.” I said.

“Can I have your ass too?” He asked.

“What?” I said in confusion. “Do what you want, I like the feeling of you in me and I trust you.”

He pull out, making me start to pull my tail out of him.

“No stay in me please.” He said. "Just don't go any further, I don't know what will happen if you do.”

I nodded and looked forward, then I felt him touch my backdoor and push in, making me yowl in pain.

“I’m sorry, I thought...” He started to yelp.

“Keep going, it feels good too.” I moaned.

He sighed in relief and push his whole length in me, making me moan with a purr as I started to knead my bed, making him giggle.

“Sorry for making you claw up your bed.” He said.

“It’s fine.” I moaned.

He started to thrust in me, making me close my eyes and purr loudly.He start fingering my slit a few seconds later, making me moan. A few minutes later, I felt myself start to become exhausted, making me start to pant.

“Almost there.” He moaned. “Don’t pass out on me.”

A second later, he started to fuck me harder, then he shoved in as deep as he could as he moaned and came deep in me. He grab my tail, then pull it out of him as he pulled his shaft out of me and laid next me with a satisfied expression on his face.

“I hope you're willing to live with me.” I said. “I could use someone like you.”

He smiled and nodded, making me start licking his face to show him my love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
